This invention relates to lens-ended optical fibers, for which the first embodiments and applications by the inventors were described in a previous invention patent application issued by the INPI under No. 98 14385 entitled “New Lens Optical Fibers With A Large Application Digital Opening for Manufacture of New High Quality Optoelectronic Components”.
Lens-ended optical fibers equipped at their ends with transparent polymer micro-tips, enable very much improved optical connections between the optical fibers themselves and between optical fibers and active or passive components connected to them. The result is that it becomes possible to make complex high performances devices.
However, the optical characteristics required by the various designers are becoming more and more remarkable while applications, now frequently in a worldwide market, are developing quickly and require the development of new technologies in many optics fields.